No Stranger Love (Revised & Extended)
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: I took my original story and did lots of revising/editing and now I present the extended version of No Stranger Love. Some scenes were cut and others were simply extended because readers deserve a more detailed version. There are also several new fluff scenes for those of you who liked the main pairing. Dark Leonardo/OC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning, Lindsey Jones stretched and awoke as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called as she sat up and raked a hand through her red hair.

Her best friend and secretary Starlee Hambrath entered her room carrying her cup. "Morning bestie," she greeted before plopping down on the bed beside Lindsey.

"Hey Starlee," Lindsey replied with a grin.

"Brought you some tea, just like you like it, three sugars and a little bit of lemon," Starlee said as she handed the cup to Lindsey.

"Thanks girl," Lindsey thanked before taking a sip of the tea.

"So what's on the agenda for our CEO today?" Starlee wondered as she stood up.

"Business calls for an estimated two hours, a three hour conference with our distributors to discuss sales for this quarter, an hour for lunch, then a couple more hours working on blueprints for productions in six months," Lindsey informed.

"Ooh who are you having lunch with today?" Starlee asked.

"Some guy my uncle wants me to meet," Lindsey said as she got up and walked over to her closet.

"Is he still trying to set you up with guys?" Starlee inquired.

"Yep, says that he wants me to be in some kind of relationship by the time I'm eighteen or else he'll arrange a marriage for me," Lindsey explained.

"Why is he so keen on you having a boyfriend?" Starlee wondered.

"He said he wants me to give my position of active CEO to my brother since he's almost sixteen, and me settle down and get married, but quite honestly I don't want to right now, plus most of the guys who will want to date me are either jerks, pervs, or they only want me because for the money," Lindsey informed.

"Well I mean you're also one of if not the richest females under the age of eighteen, so I can see why you'd worry," Starlee agreed.

Lindsey sighed before picking out her outfit for the day. "If I can just find someone who will like me for my personality and not for all the money I make, then I'd snatch him up in an instant, but let's be honest, not a lot of guys go for girls with personalities anymore. Now it's all about appearances and how many figures you bring in a year," she said.

"Nine figures isn't bad though," Starlee reminded.

"No it's not, but I mean I pay you seven figures, but mostly because you put up with me more than anyone else, including my family," Lindsey replied.

"True, and I'm extremely grateful for that," Starlee agreed. "But I don't think seven figures is enough for me to even get a date with your brother."

"Starlee we've been over this; Cody does like you, he's just very nervous about asking you out, that's all. You've had a crush on him for like two years now, maybe I should set you guys up somewhere together on a Friday sometime," Lindsey suggested.

"Thanks Lindsey, but I really want him to ask me," Starlee declined. "Tell you what, when you ever get a boyfriend, I'll ask your brother out if he hasn't asked me by then."

"Okay, I'll take that," Lindsey approved. "Why don't you head on down to the office and I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Alright, I'll let you know if anyone calls," Starlee before leaving Lindsey to finished getting ready.

When she was done, the seventeen year old girl walked downstairs to the first level of her penthouse apartment and stepped into the elevator that would transport her down two stories to her office. Since Lindsey lived right above O'Neil Tech, she had to take extra precautions to keep out intruders, so Lindsey placed an eye scanner in the elevator, so if anyone tried to come up and their eye print wasn't approved by Lindsey, then there was absolutely no way into her apartment. The only ones who had access to the CEO's apartment were her younger brother Cody, her Uncle Darius, Starlee, and the Turtles. No one else could enter her apartment alone. Cody, Darius, and the Turtles had insisted on her getting some more security, claiming that what she had now wasn't enough, especially since she was seventeen and living alone, but Lindsey had just shrugged off the suggestion, stating that they worried too much.

After making her business calls and sitting through an extremely long and boring conference, Lindsey informed Starlee that she was heading out to her lunch date. "Have fun," Starlee encouraged.

"Thanks, if I'm lucky he'll be under twenty five this time," Lindsey muttered before walking out.

While she was out, Cody called and left a message with Starlee, asking her to ask Lindsey if she would come over after work. When Lindsey returned forty five minutes later, Starlee asked "So how was it?"

"Don't ask, this guy was a jerk, perv, and a male gold digger all wrapped into one ugly package," Lindsey groaned as Starlee followed her into her office. Lindsey plopped down on the couch in her office and asked "Did anyone call while I was gone?"

"Yeah, Cody called and was wondering if you would come over after work," Starlee informed.

"Call him back and tell him I'll be there please," Lindsey requested as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

A few hours later, as Lindsey was just about to leave work, her uncle and legal guardian, Darius Dunn was calling her via hologram. Lindsey sighed but answered. "Hello uncle," she said.

"Hello Lindsey, how did lunch go today?" Darius wondered, hopeful that his niece finally settled on someone.

"I will not be meeting with him anymore. All the guy wanted to do was talk about how much money I make, and I'm not into guys that only like me for my money," Lindsey informed.

"Honey we've been through this, you need to find a boyfriend or husband before you turn eighteen," Darius reminded.

"Why, can't I just stay single?" Lindsey wondered.

"Lindsey, now you know it wouldn't look good on your image if you always stayed a bachelorette, and you need to let Cody try at being active CEO. You've been doing it since you were thirteen, and now you have enough money to retire young and start a family with another wealthy adversary, because I only want the best for my only niece," Darius explained. "Now I told you, I'm giving you until a week after your eighteenth birthday, and then I'm arranging for you someone to be with."

"I don't want a hostage marriage, I want to fall in love with someone," Lindsey said.

"Good, now do that before you turn eighteen and everything will be fine. I've got to go, love you sweetie," Darius replied.

"Love you too," Lindsey echoed before turning off the hologram.

Darius Dunn turned to his four slaves standing behind him. "Do you see now why it was an important part of the mission that you discard my niece and nephew?" he questioned. "With them out of the way, I'll be able to finally take over that company, but because of your ignorance and stupidity, I have to take matters into my own hands and do everything myself!"

"We did most of what you asked," Dark Turtle Dark Michelangelo corrected.

"All you morons managed to do was kidnap them a few minutes before those Turtles found you and rescued them," Darius reminded.

"Hey it's all Leo's fault. He was the one in charge of killing them, but he backed out last minute," Dark Donatello informed. Dark Leonardo glared at his brother but remained silent.

"I need some peace to think; you four get out of my sight for the rest of the night," Darius demanded.

The four walked out of the warehouse they called home, and piled into their vehicle. "Let's go get a drink or something," Dark Raphael suggested.

"Sounds good," Dark Donatello agreed as he steered the vehicle to the nearest bar they knew.

Lindsey tried to relax as she sat down inside her limousine. "Where to tonight Miss Jones?" her driver Lawrence asked.

"My brother's penthouse please Lawrence," Lindsey requested.

"Yes ma'am," he responded before driving the girl to the home of Cody Jones.

"You turned down another suitor?" Cody questioned as he got Lindsey a drink when she got there.

"Yes, he was a bigger jerk than any of the others I've ever had," she stated before downing her drink. "Cody I've got five months to find someone before I'm forced to marry a man I don't love."

"Have you tried lowering your standards?" Cody wondered.

"All I want is a guy who likes me for my personality and not my money. He has to make me laugh, feel happy, and love me no matter what. Is that too much to ask for?" Lindsey asked.

"In this day and age, probably," Cody responded.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day Lindsey," Donatello said as he casually put an arm around the girl. Lindsey knew that the Turtle had developed a crush on her, but she knew she couldn't pursue a relationship with him since they were from two distant generations.

"Thanks Donnie, hopefully Monday will be better," Lindsey guessed.

"Will watching me play video games help you feel better?" Michelangelo asked.

Lindsey smiled and replied "Sure Mikey, but only for a few minutes."

After watching the orange masked Turtle play for a while, Lindsey decided to head for home. "I'll see you guys later," Lindsey said as she headed for her limo.

"Be careful," Donatello called.

"I will Donnie," Lindsey promised.

"Where to now Miss Jones?" Lawrence asked.

"Back to O'Neil Tech please," Lindsey requested.

"Yes ma'am," the man said before driving away from Cody's penthouse.

Lindsey played on her phone for several minutes before looking up and noticing that they were going a way Lindsey wasn't familiar with. "Lawrence, where are we going?" she wondered.

"Bad wreck on the main road ma'am, so we're having to go around by using the back roads," Lawrence informed.

"Oh okay," Lindsey replied. Looking out the window, Lindsey noticed they were coming up on a bar. "Lawrence, could you pull over here at this bar. I want to go in and have a quick drink."

The driver did as he was told, and let Lindsey out in front of a bar called Abroc's Abyss. Walking inside, the girl found the place deserted. "Hmm, that's weird, it's only eight; I figured this place would be packed," Lindsey muttered to herself before hearing a noise coming from the backroom.

When Lindsey heard weapons be drawn and yelling surface, the girl ran around to the other side of the countertop where the bartender usually was stationed and ducked underneath the countertop, so hopefully they wouldn't see her. Right about that time, the mysterious patrons brought their fight into the main room, breaking almost everything in their way. Lindsey kept her eyes shut tightly, but heard them yell and growl at each other. She also heard blades slice as skin, punches be thrown, and glass shatter.

After all was silent, Lindsey Jones slowly got out from underneath the counter and saw what had happened. Abroc's Abyss was as good as destroyed, almost nothing but the countertop left intact. Looking over in the front corner, Lindsey saw someone lying unconsciously underneath some of the rubble. She hesitantly removed the debris from the person to discover that it was none other than Dark Leonardo. Out of shock, the girl jumped back, remembering that the last time she saw him was when he and his brothers had kidnapped her and Cody.

Looking more carefully, Lindsey discovered that the Dark Turtle was badly injured; several stab wounds, multiple bruises and gashes, and possibly a few broken bones. Lindsey knew what the right thing to do was, but was hesitant for a moment; how did she know he wouldn't try to hurt her first chance he got? Figuring it wasn't the best time to ask these questions; Lindsey cleared off more debris and grabbed him underneath his arms before she dragged the Dark Turtle out to her limousine. "Lawrence, get me home as quickly as you can," Lindsey asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Of course," he responded before speeding away.

Lindsey kept Dark Leonardo's head on her lap to hopefully help keep his body level so the bleeding would slow. As soon as she got to O'Neil Tech, the girl dragged him into her elevator and took him to the very top, her apartment. Lindsey lay Dark Leonardo down in her guest bedroom on the first level of her place. She rushed into the guest bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

Carefully, Lindsey medicated and bandaged up every place on the Dark Turtle that she saw blood. After wrapping up the last wound, Lindsey looked at Dark Leonardo lying unconsciously in the bed. "This is probably the craziest thing I've ever done, but I'll help you get better," Lindsey whispered to the Dark Turtle, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her.

She left him alone to sleep while she herself went upstairs to get ready for bed. Lindsey changed clothes and was about to climb into bed before she walked back over to her bedroom door and slowly locked it. "Just to be safe," she muttered to herself before getting into bed and lying down to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Leonardo's thoughts raced through his mind all night long. He awoke with a gasp the next morning, panting as he looked around the room. The Dark Turtle realized he wasn't in the same place he was when he was knocked unconscious, nor was he back in his warehouse home. Looking in the mirror across from the bed, he saw his arms, chest, and head had been bandaged up. He heard movement coming from other rooms around him, and saw as Lindsey Jones opened up the bedroom door. "Oh, you're awake already," she said slowly before walking cautiously over to him.

Dark Leonardo looked up at Lindsey with a confused and angry look on his face. "Can I look at your arm? It looks like your wound has bled through," Lindsey requested before pulling the first aid kit out of the nightstand drawer.

As she gently reached for his wound, Dark Leonardo retaliated by grabbing Lindsey's wrist with his other hand, which caused the girl to gasp. "What game are you playing?" the Dark Turtle demanded as he tightened the grip on the girl's wrist.

"I'm not playing any game, just need to look at the wound to see if it needs anymore medicine. Without proper medication for it, your wound could get greatly infected," Lindsey explained softly. "Will you let me go?"

"I don't need your help," Dark Leonardo growled before groaning as the pain in his arm began to really settle in.

"Just let me take a look. I'm not gonna hurt you, just hold still," Lindsey quietly said as she reached for Dark Leonardo's arm again.

This time, the Dark Turtle allowed the girl to touch him as she unraveled the bloody bandage from around the stab wound. It was still bleeding, but not as heavily as it had been the night before. He watched as Lindsey poured some peroxide onto a washcloth before pressing it against the wound. Dark Leonardo winced as the medicine cleaned his wound. After applying the peroxide, Lindsey wrapped fresh gauze around his arm. She then handed Dark Leonardo two pills and a glass of water. "What are these for?" he questioned.

"They're pain reducers, I figured you'd want some after suffering the way you did," Lindsey informed.

Hesitantly, Dark Leonardo took the medicine, and almost immediately began to feel a little better. "So where am I?" he asked.

"My apartment, on top of O'Neil Tech," Lindsey responded.

"Why did you bring me here, why not just let me die?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"I don't know why I helped you; I guess I just felt sorry for you," Lindsey explained.

"You, felt sorry for me?" the Dark Turtle growled as he tried to sit up. He groaned at the pain in his body and was forced to lay back down.

Lindsey approached him and helped him adjust. "Try not to sit up too quickly, you could cause your wounds to reopen and bleed again," she said.

"Why would you feel sorry for me?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Because your brothers abandoned you after they beat the crap out of you. It just made me feel upset, and I thought you could use some help," Lindsey replied. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Dark Leonardo looked up at her. He hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days, so food did sound very good to him at that time. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Okay, I'll go make you something. Be back in a few minutes," Lindsey said quietly before walking out of the bedroom and into her kitchen.

Lindsey didn't know what in the world she could fix that would satisfy the Dark Turtle since she'd really only ever cooked for herself. She decided to cook him something with protein to help him get his strength back. Dark Leonardo couldn't believe that he was bedridden in the house of one of his enemies; but what was even more confusing was why she was taking care of him. They were enemies and she should hate and fear him, not feel pity for him.

A few minutes later, Lindsey came back into his room, carrying a plate and fork for him. "I made you some eggs and bacon, you need all the protein you can get," Lindsey informed before helping him sit up and giving him his plate. She watched as the Dark Turtle devoured the food in front of him. "You must've been really hungry huh?"

Dark Leonardo nodded before muttering "Haven't eaten in two days."

"Is getting to eat every day rare where you live?" Lindsey questioned.

The Dark Turtle finished eating before replying "Yeah, usually my brothers and I have to fit over who gets what little food we have. The last one standing gets it."

"Is that what the fight was about last night?" Lindsey asked.

"No," Dark Leonardo responded.

"What happened? I've never seen you guys get that violent towards each other before," Lindsey stated.

"I'm not telling you what happened," Dark Leonardo defensively said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," Lindsey apologized.

"Can I just be left alone?" Dark Leonardo requested as he moved to lay back down.

"Okay," Lindsey muttered as she stood up and walked out. Before he closed his eyes, Lindsey walked back in and handed him another pill and a glass of water. "Here, you need to take this after every meal. It'll help you feel better." After watching him down the pills, Lindsey said with a small smile, "Okay, I'll check on you later. Rest well."

Dark Leonardo lie there in the bed, and remembered exactly how the fight began with his brothers. He remembered what they had said to him and accused him of, and the thought of it made him clench the bed sheets tightly in his fists. Then he thought about Lindsey; how could she be so nice to him even after the way he'd been treating her? No one had ever shown him this much kindness before, and quite frankly, Dark Leonardo wasn't sure how he should respond to it.

A few hours later, the Dark Turtle awoke and wanted to get up. The pain in his body had gone down, so he thought he'd be okay to get out of bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and set his feet on the carpeted floor. Dark Leonardo stood up and didn't realize just how jelly-like his legs were after not being on them for close to twenty four hours. That combined with the pain in his legs caused him to wobble and stumble to the door. He slammed his body against the door frame as he struggled to open and walk out of the bedroom. Dark Leonardo gripped the door frame as he pushed himself out of the room and into the living room. He lost his footing and fell face first onto the carpet. The Dark Turtle groaned in pain and discomfort and tried to crawl towards the couch.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and he saw Lindsey step out. "What are you doing?" she asked as she rushed to the Dark Turtle's side.

"I was sick of staying cooped up in that room," Dark Leonardo mumbled.

"Here at least let me get you to the couch," Lindsey offered as she knelt down to help him up.

Dark Leonardo shook her hand away as he growled "I don't need your help."

"You can't use one of your arms, let me just help you stand," Lindsey said.

"No, I'm not weak!" Dark Leonardo yelled before he collapsed.

Silently, Lindsey took his shoulders and pulled him back so he could stand on his knees. Dark Leonardo slowly began to stand up and walk a couple of steps to sit on the couch. "I never said you were weak, I just said you needed help," Lindsey replied quietly before sitting down on the other couch.

"What's your deal anyway?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"What do you mean?" Lindsey wondered.

"Why're you nice to me?" he questioned.

"I'm nice to everybody, why, have you never been around anyone nice before?" Lindsey asked.

"Not really," Dark Leonardo muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lindsey replied.

"Don't sit there and pity me; you know nothing about me," Dark Leonardo snapped. "I don't get you, first my brothers and I kidnap you and the other Jones kid, and now you take it upon yourself to help your kidnapper?"

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, there are good people in the world. Aren't your brothers ever good to you?" Lindsey inquired.

"It's not my brothers I hate," Dark Leonardo responded.

"Who is it then?" Lindsey wondered.

"Forget it, I don't wanna say," the Dark Turtle declined.

"Talking about it will help you feel better," Lindsey softly encouraged. "What does this guy do?"

"He yells at me, he beats me, he tells me I'll never be good enough no matter how hard I try. He says he wishes I would've just died before he found me," Dark Leonardo slowly explained.

"Is he like, your guardian?" Lindsey asked.

"He's my owner," Dark Leonardo stated. "And I'm his slave who does his bidding, any hour of any day." The Dark Turtle then violently punched the coffee table in front of him, shattering the glass, and cutting his hand.

Lindsey jumped back when she saw this, and ran over to the kitchen to retrieve a wet washcloth. She walked back over to Dark Leonardo and sat down beside him on the couch, where he was still sitting, holding his now bleeding hand. "Let me see," she whispered.

The Dark Turtle watched as she slowly took his hand and began to gently clean the blood off his knuckles. No one had ever touched him that gently before. Lindsey's hands were bringing him comfort, not pain. "Thank you," he muttered as Lindsey wiped the blood off.

"You're welcome," Lindsey replied with a smile as the two of them made eye contact with each other for the first time. They looked at each other for a few moments before Lindsey stood up and walked over to her dining room table, and sat down. "I've got some paperwork to do, so you can just relax and watch TV if you want."

After Lindsey finished her paperwork and cooked them dinner, Dark Leonardo took his medication and said "I'm going to retire to my room for the rest of the night."

"Alright, rest well, and tomorrow I'll have Cody and the Turtles bring over a new kind of medication to see if it'll help your stab wounds heal faster," Lindsey informed.

"They can't know I'm here," Dark Leonardo reminded.

"They won't," Lindsey promised.

"Alright, I believe you," Dark Leonardo trusted as he nodded his head.

"Goodnight," Lindsey said with a grin before climbing her staircase to her bedroom upstairs.

When he was sure she was out of hearing range, Dark Leonardo muttered "Goodnight Lindsey."

He lie down in the bed and looked at his ceiling. The Dark Turtle could hear Lindsey upstairs moving around and getting into her shower. Closing his eyes, Dark Leonardo couldn't help but imagine what she looked like in nothing but her skin. He imagined her in her shower, and even went so far as to imagine himself in there with her. As soon as the thought hit him, Dark Leonardo shot his eyes open and felt his chest begin to pound. "Why are you thinking about that?" he asked himself aloud. "She deserves so much better than you. Lindsey would never love someone like you." The Dark Turtle did however remember every kind action that Lindsey had done for him that day, and could remember how her hand felt against his as she cleaned his wound. "You don't deserve Lindsey, you don't deserve anyone."

Still, even though he conflicted with himself, Dark Leonardo dreamed that night of being able to be close to Lindsey. Of being able to hold her in his arms as they slept, to be able to kiss her lips and mutter to her in the dark that he loved her. The Dark Turtle dreamed of Lindsey saying that she loved him as much as he loved her. Of her running her hands up his chest and her wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her as they fell asleep in the same bed together. Dark Leonardo didn't want to believe it, but what couldn't deny was that he was beginning to have feelings towards Lindsey Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dark Leonardo awoke and began to feel much better. His body pain had dropped drastically, and he felt more refreshed. Getting out of bed, the Dark Turtle slowly walked to his bedroom door and opened it a little. Looking out into the kitchen area, Dark Leonardo saw Lindsey cooking at her stove. Thoughts from the previous night resurfaced and his chest began to pound as he looked at the back of the girl's head. He turned from his door and muttered to himself "C'mon now, be calm, she's only a girl." The Dark Turtle opened his door again and walked into the next room. "Hi," he said to the girl.

"Oh hello," Lindsey replied with a smile as she turned to look at him. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes I did, how about you?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah it was good. I'm making us some breakfast so I hope you're hungry," Lindsey informed as she raked food out of her pan and onto the plates.

"Yes, I'm hungry," Dark Leonardo confirmed as he sat down at Lindsey's countertop. The girl slid his plate in front of him and he began to devour it quickly.

"You don't have to eat so fast, the food's not going anywhere," Lindsey reminded gently as she fixed herself a plate to eat.

"I know, I'm just used to doing it," Dark Leonardo replied.

"Well here, you will always have enough," Lindsey promised as she sat down next to him and began to eat. Dark Leonardo watched Lindsey eat and tried to mimic her by eating slower and holding his fork with his fingers instead of his fist. Lindsey smiled as she watched his attempt. "That's good, here, try it like this," she suggested before taking the fork from him and placing it in his hands properly. "See; hold it like you would a pencil."

"Okay," Dark Leonardo said as he tried Lindsey's suggestion. Surprisingly, he liked eating this way more than he did before. And, Lindsey had touched his hand, which secretly made him happy. "Thank you."

Lindsey just smiled as they finished eating. When they were done, Dark Leonardo walked back into his bedroom. "My brother and the Turtles will be coming over in a minute, so if you don't want them to see you, it may be a smart idea for you to stay in your room," she explained.

"Yeah, I'll do that; so they don't know I'm here?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"No, I don't think anyone knows you're here honestly," Lindsey realized. "I'll come into your room after they leave."

"Okay," Dark Leonardo agreed before closing his door.

A few minutes later, the Dark Turtle did in fact hear Cody and the Turtles enter Lindsey's apartment. He lay silently on his bed and listened to their conversation. "Hey sis," Cody said as the brother and sister hugged one another.

"Hey Cody, did you bring the stuff I asked for?" Lindsey wondered.

"Yep, Donnie's got it," Cody replied as the purple masked Turtle handed the jar to Lindsey.

"Thanks guys," Lindsey responded before setting it on the countertop.

"Lindsey, do you have a guest?" Leonardo questioned.

"What makes you ask that Leo?" Lindsey inquired.

"Well there are two dirty plates out instead of just one," Leonardo noticed. From inside the guest bedroom, Dark Leonardo sat up and walked quietly over to the door and slowly cracked the door open a little to look out. He knew that now the Turtles would find out about his presence there.

"Oh yeah Starlee came over this morning to talk about stuff," Lindsey lied before quickly putting the plates into the sink.

"What kind of stuff?" Michelangelo wondered.

"Girl stuff Mikey," Lindsey said with a grin.

"What's girl stuff?" Michelangelo asked.

"We'll tell you when you're mature enough," Donatello responded.

"So what'd you need this gel for Lindsey?" Cody questioned.

"I've got this growing pain in my leg and I was hoping this would help it heal faster," Lindsey explained.

"Yeah this stuff will cure almost any kind of ailment you have," Cody agreed.

"Well we'll get out of your hair and let you enjoy the rest of your day," Leonardo said as they headed for the elevator.

"Bye," Donatello muttered as he smiled at Lindsey and took her hand.

"Bye," she replied before the Turtle leaned down and kissed her quickly.

When Dark Leonardo saw the Turtle kiss Lindsey, he turned his face away, squeezed his eyes shut, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. It should be him and only him who got to kiss and touch Lindsey. He felt affection for her more than that Turtle did, but Dark Leonardo knew he would never get to show her that affection, because she would never understand and accept why he felt the way he did. The Dark Turtle turned back and faced the two of them again.

"Be safe," Donatello whispered as he hugged Lindsey.

"I will be," she promised before Donatello joined his brothers and Cody in the elevator.

After seeing them leave, Dark Leonardo returned to the bed and lie down. "Hey they're gone now," Lindsey informed as she opened the guest bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dark Leonardo growled, which surprised Lindsey.

"Listen, before we put this gel on your stab wounds, we need to clean them first," Lindsey explained.

"What do you mean?" the Dark Turtle asked.

"C'mon," she said as she helped him stand up.

"Where're you taking me?" Dark Leonardo questioned as Lindsey took his hand and led him out of the room and up the stairs.

"To the bathroom; I'm going to clean your wounds before I apply the gel," Lindsey informed.

When they were in the upstairs master bathroom, Lindsey gently unraveled the bandages from around his arms before running water in the bathtub. "What're you doing that for?" he asked.

"The rest of your body needs to go ahead and be cleaned as well. It'll help you feel better," Lindsey said as bathtub began to fill up. She assisted the Dark Turtle into the warm water, and he began to slowly relax. The water stung at the wounds, but it did help his muscles feel better. Lindsey stood up and took a washcloth before dipping it in the water and wringing it out. The girl placed on hand behind Dark Leonardo's head and gently began to wipe his face with the washcloth.

Dark Leonardo closed his eyes as he felt the warm cloth over his face, and Lindsey's hand resting gently against the back of his head. The sensation of the moment allowed the Dark Turtle to reach a minute of rare bliss and peace with everything. He was so relaxed, that Dark Leonardo didn't catch himself lean his head against Lindsey's abdomen.

The girl froze, not sure of what to do, but kept on running the washcloth over his face gently. When she was through, Lindsey put it down before touching the Dark Turtle's head with both hands. She softly smiled as she ran her hands over his head a few times before quietly coaxing him awake. When Dark Leonardo noticed that he had fallen asleep against Lindsey, he quickly sat up. Not another word was passed between them for several minutes while Lindsey grabbed a fresh washcloth and began to clean Dark Leonardo's wounds. "Why're you doing this?" he quietly asked.

"To help prevent it from getting further infection," Lindsey replied.

"No, I mean why're you helping me? I've kidnapped you, threatened to kill you, attempted to kill you, harmed you, yet you willingly take me into your house, and give me food, shelter, and medicine like I've never done anything to you," Dark Leonardo explained.

"When someone is in danger, I look past all the things they've done to me to help them. Am I worried that they may try to hurt me again, yes I am, but hopefully me showing them one act of kindness could affect how they see me in the future," Lindsey explained. "This is just the way I choose to be." Her response hit Dark Leonardo; she could've chosen to leave him to die, but instead opted to help him.

After she had finished washing him, Lindsey helped Dark Leonardo stand up and dry off. She took him back downstairs to the guest bedroom and let him sit on the bed as she applied the gel to his wounds gently. "How can a girl like you be this nice and still live alone?" Dark Leonardo whispered.

"No one wants someone like me honestly. Nowadays, guys want a girl who is beautiful, stupid, and a one night stand; not me," Lindsey replied.

"Any man who looks at you and doesn't think you're beautiful is a fool," Dark Leonardo stated as he and Lindsey looked at one another.

The girl turned her head and hid her smile and blush from the Dark Turtle as she finished up putting gel on his arm. She wrapped it up in the gauze and said "There, it should show significant signs of healing in the morning. I'll come check on you before I head to work."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Just downstairs to work; I'll leave you my number to call in case you need something," Lindsey said.

"You trust me?" Dark Leonardo wondered, shocked at this statement.

"Yes, you haven't done anything so far that would make me nervous about leaving you alone," Lindsey stated as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning; goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dark Leonardo echoed as he smiled at the girl.

Lindsey closed his bedroom door and bit her bottom lip. Touching her face, Lindsey noticed that she was blushing deeply. She looked back at the bedroom door and grinned before heading upstairs. Dark Leonardo looked at the bedroom door as well before smiling and feeling his heart begin to pound loudly as he turned the light out and lay down to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dark Leonardo awoke and was surprised when Lindsey hadn't come in yet. It was almost nine in the morning, and Lindsey was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, Dark Leonardo got up and ventured into the living room. He looked around and saw the TV was still off; no one had been in the kitchen to make breakfast or coffee yet, there were no signs that Lindsey had come downstairs.

The Dark Turtle turned towards the staircase when he heard several coughs coming from upstairs. "Lindsey?" he asked quietly before slowly walking upstairs. Dark Leonardo opened the girl's bedroom door and discovered the seventeen year old was still lying in her bed. "Lindsey?" he repeated, standing in her doorway.

She opened her eyes and said weakly "Hey."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, about to get up and go to work," Lindsey muttered. "I have a meeting at eight thirty."  
"But Lindsey, it's after nine," Dark Leonardo informed.

Lindsey tried to get up but started coughing violently. "Great I'm late, I'm never late," she groaned as she stumbled towards her closet.

"Lindsey I don't think you're well enough to go to work today," Dark Leonardo said as he walked up to her.

"But I've got meetings, deadlines," she started.

"You need to take a day off and rest, you're sick," Dark Leonardo replied before taking her arm and leading her back over to her bed.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Lindsey agreed as she lay back down. The Dark Turtle covered her up and felt her forehead.

"Your head is burning up, you may have a fever. I'll go get you something," Dark Leonardo said before leaving the girl's bedroom.

As Lindsey lay there, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey Lindsey, you okay? You haven't called in yet and you missed two meetings," Starlee wondered.

"Yeah girl, I'm sick with a fever and cough and just woke up, so I won't be coming in today. If any dire decision for the company needs to be made, just call my brother," Lindsey explained.

"Okay, well feel better, and I'll check on ya later," Starlee responded.

"Alright thanks Starlee," Lindsey said before hanging up.

The girl set her phone down beside her bed and closed her eyes for a few moments before Dark Leonardo walked back in carrying several things. He knelt down next to Lindsey, and gently placed a cool washcloth on her forehead. "This'll help your fever go down," he muttered. "I got you some medicine too." The Dark Turtle handed Lindsey a pill and a cup of water.

After she took the medicine, Dark Leonardo removed the washcloth from Lindsey's forehead and gently pressed it against her flushed cheeks before placing it back on her forehead again. "Thank you for doing this," Lindsey whispered.

Dark Leonardo gave her a small smile before replying "You take care of me, I think it's appropriate that I take care of you when you don't feel well."

Lindsey smiled back before asking "How're your stab wounds feeling today?"

"They're a lot better; that gel is really working well," Dark Leonardo informed.

"Good, soon you'll be one hundred percent recovered," Lindsey reminded.

"Then what'll happen?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"I guess you'll get to finally go home," Lindsey figured. She noticed the look on his face and asked "Are you not ready to go home?"

"That place isn't home, it's just were I'm kept until I'm needed; like an animal in a cage," Dark Leonardo muttered as he pressed the washcloth against her cheeks again. "Honestly, you take better care of me than my owner does."

Lindsey reached out and gently touched his arm, causing the Dark Turtle to freeze. The two looked at one another before Lindsey said "You could stay longer if you want."

"Really, you'd let me stay?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, if you want to," Lindsey agreed.

"But nobody has to know I'm here right?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"No, I won't tell anyone," Lindsey promised.

"That means a lot to me, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to thank you enough," Dark Leonardo replied.

"Just promise you'll never hurt me," Lindsey requested.

He took her hand and whispered "I promise to never hurt you in anyway ever again."

"Okay, I believe you," Lindsey said.

"Now I'll leave you alone for a little bit to rest. I'll come back later and see if your fever has dropped," Dark Leonardo informed before covering the girl up more and leaving her bedroom.

The Dark Turtle walked downstairs and was about to sit on the couch when he heard a ringing come from somewhere in the apartment. Walking around, Dark Leonardo opened a closet and discovered his weapons and communicators on a top shelf, with his communicator ringing and lighting up. Looking behind him to make sure no one was watching, the Dark Turtle picked up his communicator, placed it on his arm and answered "Hello?"

"So now you finally decide to pick up," Dark Donatello said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Where've you been? Dunn has been on us for the past couple of days asking about your location," Dark Donatello informed.

"You tell Darius that I'm not coming back," Dark Leonardo stated.

"What?" Dark Donatello asked, surprised.

"I'm leaving, I'm not doing his bidding anymore," Dark Leonardo replied.

"What are you talking about? What made you make this decision?" Dark Donatello questioned.

"I met someone," Dark Leonardo muttered.

"You met someone?" his purple brother echoed.

"Yes, and I'm staying with her, and I don't care what you guys, or Darius thinks about it," Dark Leonardo said.

"Her? You're with a girl?" Dark Donatello yelled.

"Yes, and you guys are going to leave her alone or I'll kill all three of you," Dark Leonardo threatened.

"We'll leave her alone, as long as you keep helping us carry out Darius' demands. If you don't, we will track her down and take her," Dark Donatello retaliated.

Dark Leonardo froze and stood there silent. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was staying with the same girl he took hostage several months prior, and he certainly didn't want his brothers to hurt Lindsey. "Fine, just let me know when you need me. But I swear if I do this, you better stay away from her," the Dark Turtle stated.

"Deal, we'll call you with details when we get another mission from Dunn," Dark Donatello informed before hanging up.

Dark Leonardo leaned back against the wall. Now he was going to have to resort to his evil ways behind Lindsey's back, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Lindsey found out. But Dark Leonardo wanted to do everything he could to keep Lindsey safe, so he hoped this would justify his decision.

A couple of hours later, Dark Leonardo walked upstairs quietly and saw Lindsey waking up slowly. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" Dark Leonardo asked as he sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Yes, I am, my fever is gone, so I'm gonna get up and go downstairs and make us some dinner," Lindsey replied as she got up.

"Why don't you go downstairs and lay on the couch and I'll make us something to eat? I don't want to you have to stand up longer than you have to," Dark Leonardo suggested as they began to walk out of her bedroom.

"Are you sure, I don't mind doing it," Lindsey objected. "I don't have a fever anymore."

"Yeah, I wanna do everything I can to help you," Dark Leonardo said as they walked downstairs.

"Okay, I'll let you cook," Lindsey agreed as she lay down on her couch and turned on the TV. "Do you know how to?"

"No not really, but I can learn," Dark Leonardo replied.

He stood at Lindsey's refrigerator and pulled out some food that looked like it went together well. Dark Leonardo had never cooked over a stove before, and he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Lindsey, so he knew he had to do well for her. "Would you like some help?" Lindsey offered as she saw him struggling to figure out what to do next.

"Yes please," Dark Leonardo confessed.

Lindsey smiled before assisting Dark Leonardo with making dinner. The two found that they worked well together and got done in record time. As they sat down to eat, Dark Leonardo watched as Lindsey took a bite out of the food he had prepared. "This is really good," Lindsey admitted.

"It is?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, you're a really good cook," Lindsey complimented as they continued to eat.

"Thank you," he responded as he himself continued eating. "So will you be going back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes I will, but I'll leave you my number to call in case of an emergancy, and sometime I'll need to get your eye print put into the elevator so you can gain access to the apartment on your own," Lindsey explained.

Before she went to bed that night, Lindsey unraveled Dark Leonardo's stab wound and noticed that it was dramatically healing. "You should be fully recovered in about a week, and then if you would like to continue to stay here, you may do so," Lindsey said as she reapplied gel to the Dark Turtle's arm.

"Thank you," Dark Leonardo muttered as she wrapped fresh gauze around his arm again. The two locked eyes with each other for a few seconds as they smiled at one another.

"I'll let you get some rest now," she figured before standing up and exiting his room.

"Goodnight Lindsey," the Dark Turtle called.

"Goodnight Dark Leo," the girl replied before walking out and up to her room.

Before falling asleep, Lindsey received a call from Starlee. "Hey Lindsey, how you feeling?" the girl asked her best friend.

"Much better, hey listen, tomorrow, I've got some news to tell you," Lindsey informed.

"Ooh, what is it?" Starlee asked impatiently.

"I've met someone," Lindsey slowly stated.

"Like a boyfriend?" Starlee wondered.

"Kinda, but not really. I'll tell you more about him tomorrow, so get your gossip ears ready," Lindsey said.

"Okay," Starlee laughed. "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya at work," Lindsey replied before hanging up. She rolled over onto her side and thought about the Dark Turtle sleeping downstairs in her guest bedroom. Lindsey wondered why she was thinking about him, and didn't know that Dark Leonardo was looking at the ceiling thinking of her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lindsey awoke early and got ready for work, finally fully over her cold. Walking downstairs, the girl fixed herself breakfast and a cup of tea, eating alone in silence. It was a quarter to eight and Lindsey needed to be heading out within the next five minutes. She also needed to give Dark Leonardo his medicine and leave her number in case of emergencies. Quietly, Lindsey opened the door to the guest bedroom and found Dark Leonardo still sleeping. She set his medicine along with her number on his bedside table. "Lindsey?" the Dark Turtle whispered as he opened his eyes and looked up at the girl.

"Hey, I'm about to head down to work for a few hours," she replied quietly.

"How long will you be gone?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"I don't know, several hours, but I left your medicine and my number here for you in case you need me," Lindsey informed.

"Okay thank you," he muttered.

"I'll see you later," Lindsey said before walking towards the bedroom door.

As she closed the door, she heard Dark Leonardo call softly "Be safe."

Turning to the Dark Turtle, Lindsey smiled and replied "I will." Closing the door, Lindsey paused and grinned to herself before walking over to the elevator and heading down to her office.

"So?" Starlee curiously asked as she followed Lindsey into her office.

"So what?" Lindsey replied as she sat down on her couch.

"Who's this guy you met?" Starlee questioned in an anxious tone.

"Well it's not as easy to explain as you think," Lindsey said quietly.

"Why, who is he?" Starlee asked.

"Okay, remember when Cody and I got kidnapped and were held hostage by the Dark Turtles?" Lindsey questioned.

"Yeah," Starlee replied slowly. Lindsey nervously smiled before Starless realized where she was going with her statement. "What?!" she yelled just as Lindsey covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Don't yell too loudly, people will hear you," Lindsey muttered.

"Lindsey, you mean to tell me that you're in love with the guy who kidnapped you?" Starlee demanded.

"I think I am," Lindsey answered with a smile.

"How did this even happen?" Starlee wondered.

"Well about a week ago, I was heading home from Cody's penthouse and we had to take a detour. Well I stopped at a bar to get something to drink and that's when the Dark Turtles began fighting each other. I hid under the countertop so they wouldn't see me, and when they were done fighting, I saw one of them was injured, so, I don't know I felt sorry for him and took him home and right now I'm helping him get better," Lindsey explained.

"Okay, speaking to you as a friend and not an employee, are you out of your mind?" Starlee wondered. "What do you see in him?"

"He's different; he listens to me, he's nice to me, he wants to take care of me. I've never seen this side of him before. He doesn't care about my net worth like other jerks do, Dark Leonardo likes me for me," Lindsey informed slowly as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"You don't think that it may backfire? I mean his job was to kill you," Starlee reminded.

"No, I don't think so. I trust him, and he trusts me, and honestly, I think he may like me to," Lindsey replied.

"Just don't let your guard down around him; does Cody know?" Starlee asked.

"No, he has no clue, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind. I'll tell him when I feel ready," Lindsey said.

"Alright, I won't tell him," Starlee promised.

That evening, after Lindsey got through with her shift, she headed up the elevator and entered her apartment. The girl immediately walked upstairs, flung her shoes and jacket off, and laid on her bed, breathing out a sigh of relief that she was through working for the day. "Well, better start making dinner," she muttered to herself.

Going downstairs, Lindsey was about to begin cooking, when she noticed that dinner had already been made. "What's this?" she asked aloud.

"I made this for you," Dark Leonardo said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"You made dinner for me?" Lindsey asked, almost shocked.

"Well you work hard all day, you should be able to come home and not have to worry about things like this," Dark Leonardo replied.

Lindsey smiled as he walked over, took her hand, and led her to the table. "Well thank you, this is very sweet and thoughtful of you," she stated as she sat down and began to eat. The Dark Turtle sat down across from her and watched Lindsey eat dinner. "Are you not gonna eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry right now," Dark Leonardo replied.

When she'd finished eating, the two of them went over to the couch and sat down on either end. "What do you wanna watch on TV?" she asked.

"I don't care, you can pick something," Dark Leonardo offered.

They ended up watching a musical that Lindsey loved. When the slow dance song came on, Dark Leonardo looked over and saw Lindsey began to tear up. "I wish someone would dance with me like that," she whispered.

After a moment of silence, Dark Leonardo stood up and held a hand out to Lindsey. "I'll dance with you, even though I have no idea how to," he stated.

Lindsey slowly took his hand and stood up. "Okay, so first you put your hand here," she instructed as she placed Dark Leonardo's other hand on her waist. "And I put my other hand on your shoulder. Now since you're a beginner, we'll just sway back and forth."

The two of them stood there looking at one another while they danced in the silence of the living room. Dark Leonardo glanced over at the TV for a moment and saw the girl be twirled, so he attempted to spin Lindsey around. While she spun and quietly giggled, Dark Leonardo pulled her closer as they smiled at each other. Seeing how close they really were to one another, the two allowed an awkward silence to pass through them as their smiles slowly vanished into looks of uncertainty about what to do next.

Dark Leonardo released his hands from Lindsey and moved to sit back down on the couch. Lindsey slowly sat down next to him and asked quietly "You okay?"

"Do you remember when you asked me why my brothers and I were fighting in that bar the night you found me?" Dark Leonardo questioned.

"Yes," Lindsey replied.

The Dark Turtle faced Lindsey and looked in her eyes. "We were fighting because earlier that day, our owner had yelled at us yet again for not killing you and your brother. My brothers blame me, and they should because I'm the one who let you guys go. When they questioned me about it again, they claimed that I wouldn't hurt someone I had feelings for, and I snapped and initiated the fight because it wasn't true at the time. But now, I wanna take that back, because I'm starting to feel things for you, even though I probably shouldn't," he explained slowly. "I mean I was created to kill without mercy, but looking at you, scared like you were, it made me feel something I'd never felt before. And now that you've taken me in and cared for me, I don't know how to feel."

Silently, Lindsey reached both her hands over and held Dark Leonardo's face in her palms for a moment, before leaning over and gently kissing his lips. The Dark Turtle froze; he didn't know what to do, so he placed his hands on Lindsey's waist as he kissed the girl back. Lindsey pulled away from him for a moment before leaning her head against his. Dark Leonardo felt his heart pound as he whispered "You kissed me."

Lindsey smiled and replied quietly "Yeah I did."

Dark Leonardo touched her face gently before placing his hands back on her waist and began to kiss her. "You like me?" he asked when they paused to take a breath.

"Yeah, I do," Lindsey repeated. "Do you like me?"

"No," he said. Lindsey looked at him with a confused face before the Dark Turtle ran his hands up her back and added quietly "I love you." He then kissed her once more.

After pulling away from him, Lindsey stood up and stated "I need to head to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright," Dark Leonardo replied as he continued to sit on the couch. As Lindsey began to walk upstairs to her room, Dark Leonardo called "Lindsey?"

"Yes," she responded.

"I love you," Dark Leonardo said.

Lindsey smiled before replying "Do you wanna come upstairs with me?"

"You'll let me stay in your room with you?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"If you want to," Lindsey answered. The Dark Turtle stood up and followed Lindsey upstairs to her room. "I've got to change clothes so I'll be back in a second." As Lindsey changed into her nightclothes in the bathroom, Dark Leonardo walked around her bedroom, stopping at her glass door that led to the small balcony outside. He looked out at the brightly lit city. For the first time he was looking down at it, and not up at it from his warehouse home.

Turning his head when he heard the bedroom door close, Dark Leonardo saw Lindsey in her sleep attire for the first time. He'd seen her wear casual and professional clothing, but not nightclothes. "You ready to go to sleep?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not tired, but is it okay if I watch you sleep until I fall asleep?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"Yeah sure," Lindsey replied before climbing into bed. She motioned for Dark Leonardo to lay down on the opposite side, and he slowly did. "Goodnight," Lindsey whispered as she laid on her side, got comfortable, and began to fall asleep.

Dark Leonardo lay there silently and watched Lindsey sleep. He watched her inhale and exhale slowly, her chest rise and fall, and her eyelids flutter as she dreamed. The Dark Turtle reached over and gently stroked her face before slowly running his fingertips down her arm. He watched Lindsey stretch and move closer to him; Dark Leonardo wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close to him as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey opened her eyes early the next morning, and found Dark Leonardo still had his arms wrapped around her body. She smiled at the Dark Turtle and moved to try and get up, but was pulled back into bed and close to Dark Leonardo. "Where are you going?" he whispered in a tired voice.

"I have to go to work," Lindsey said quietly as she turned to face him.

"Do you have to go?" Dark Leonardo asked as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but I'll be back home tonight and you can stay in bed with me again," Lindsey promised.

"Can't you stay in bed just a little bit longer?" Dark Leonardo pleaded as he moved his hands down to her waist. "Please."

Lindsey laughed quietly before looking at her clock. "Yeah I can wait five more minutes," she agreed before setting an alarm for five minutes, and then moving closer to Dark Leonardo.

The Dark Turtle kissed her lips as he slid his hands up her back underneath her shirt. "Your skin is so warm," he whispered as he nudged his face against hers. "It feels really good."

"Thank you, I like your skin too, it's very cool to the touch," Lindsey noticed as she ran a hand down his arm.

Dark Leonardo shivered as he felt her warm touch. Lindsey held his face in her hands as she kissed him again. Their moment was cut short the alarm went off, signaling that Lindsey had to start getting ready for work. Slowly, the two parted their lips before Lindsey whispered "Time's up."

She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her closet, as she headed to her bathroom to get ready. Dark Leonardo lay there in her bed for a few more minutes before getting up and walking downstairs. He made Lindsey some tea and handed it to her as she joined him downstairs. "Have a good day," Dark Leonardo said.

"Thanks," she replied as she handed him the empty cup back and kissed his lips quickly. "I'll be back later tonight."

Dark Leonardo watched her leave before going upstairs back into her bedroom. He fell on top of her bed and clenched her bed sheets in his fists, before breathing in her scent. The Dark Turtle wished Lindsey didn't have to leave for work; he wanted her to come back and climb in bed with him again. He never thought in a million years he would get to be with a girl like Lindsey; someone smart, beautiful, and nice.

As he lay there daydreaming about the girl, his communicators that were downstairs began to beep again. Dark Leonardo groaned before he got up and walked downstairs and opened the closet door. "What?" he demanded as he answered.

"Darius is demanding to see you right now," Dark Donatello informed.

"I told you to tell him I'm not coming back," Dark Leonardo reminded.

"He said if you don't come, he'll find the girl you're with and kill her," Dark Donatello said slowly.

Dark Leonardo froze and thought about Lindsey. He didn't want her to get hurt, so he reluctantly replied "Fine, I'll be at the warehouse in a bit." Sighing, the Dark Turtle left Lindsey's apartment and discreetly went over to his old warehouse home; a place he hadn't been in months.

"It's a good thing you decided to show up," Dark Donatello said as the blue clad turtle walked in.

"Just tell me where Darius is," Dark Leonardo instructed.

"First tell me where you've been for the past several months," Dark Donatello requested.

"I can't tell you that," Dark Leonardo responded before asking "Where's Darius at?"

"In the back," Dark Donatello stated pointing towards the back of the warehouse.

Dark Leonardo felt his heart pound as he walked towards the backroom. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" Darius demanded as he stood up. "Your brothers tell me you've been staying with a girl, is that true?"

"Yes, I've been staying with a girl," Dark Leonardo confirmed.

"Who is she?" Darius questioned.

"I can't tell you that," the Dark Turtle said.

"And why is that, do you care about her safety?" Darius joked before laughing. "You were made to murder and have no sense of remorse; you care about some stupid girl?"

"She's not stupid, she took care of me, she likes me," Dark Leonardo muttered.

"She likes you? What is she, blind?" Darius asked.

"No, she's beautiful, and she's the sweetest person I've ever met. I don't wanna do anymore work for you, I want a life with her," Dark Leonardo stated.

"And just who might I ask would want to spend their life with a nobody, a piece of garbage like you?" Darius questioned. "Tell me who you've been with for the past few months."

"I can't, I don't want her to get hurt," Dark Leonardo replied.

"Tell me who she is or so help me I will track her down and tear her apart piece by piece and make you watch," Darius threatened.

Dark Leonardo felt his heart pound and slowly informed "I've been staying with Lindsey Jones."

Darius Dunn stood there frozen and silently for several minutes. He then suddenly punched Dark Leonardo in the face before watching the Dark Turtle bend down and grip his face. "You stayed in my niece's house?" Darius growled.

"Yes," Dark Leonardo verified before Darius punched him again, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Have you touched her?" Darius demanded. When Dark Leonardo didn't answer, Darius kicked him hard, knocking the breath out of him. "Have you touched my niece?!" he repeated.

"I've kissed her, but she wanted me to," the Dark Turtle gasped as he got his breath back.

Darius kicked him again. "Stay away from Lindsey; if I have to tell you again, you will never be able to move again," he threatened before calling the other Dark Turtles to come into the room. "Take this trash out, I don't wanna see him right now. Put him outside."

The three brothers picked up Dark Leonardo and carried him outside. "Sorry about this," Dark Donatello muttered before walking back inside the warehouse.

Dark Leonardo lay there on the ground and felt his body begin to bruise up. He knew that Darius would come after Lindsey if he went back to her, so he decided he had to tell Lindsey goodbye and go away, so he could keep her safe. He headed back to her apartment and it was night before he got there. Dark Leonardo rode up in the elevator and knew that this was going to be hard for him to do. When he entered the apartment, the Dark Turtle called "Lindsey?"

"Upstairs," she replied from her bedroom.

He headed upstairs and found Lindsey sitting at the end of her bed slipping her shoes off and tossing them aside. "Lindsey, I –" he started.

"What happened to you?" Lindsey asked, noticing the bruises on him.

Dark Leonardo walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry Lindsey, I can't be with you. I have to leave," he informed slowly as tears formed in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lindsey wondered as she placed her hands on his face.

"Your uncle found out we're together, and let's just say, he didn't take it well," Dark Leonardo explained.

"He did this to you?" she questioned as she ran her fingers over his face gently.

Dark Leonardo nodded. "I want to keep you safe, and to do that, I have to stay away from you, no matter how painful if is for me to leave," he said.

Lindsey leaned forward and kissed his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. The Dark Turtle placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. "You can keep me safe by staying here with me, please, don't go," Lindsey whispered.

"He's already furious with me, Darius blew up when he found out that I'd kissed you," Dark Leonardo informed as he stroked his fingers over her face.

"Then I wonder how he'll respond when he finds out we had relations," Lindsey replied as she ran her hands down his neck.

"But Lindsey, we haven't done that," he reminded.

"Not yet," Lindsey corrected.

Dark Leonardo's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you want me to –" he started.

"I'm saying I want you to be with me in that way. Dark Leo, I love you, and I promise you I'm not going anywhere," Lindsey whispered as she touched his face and kissed him again.

The Dark Turtle wrapped his arms around Lindsey and held her close to him before replying "I love you too Lindsey; and I swear I won't let anyone hurt you."

Dark Leonardo began to slowly unbutton Lindsey's shirt with his shaky hands. He got to the third button before he stopped completely; Lindsey gripped his trembling hands before kissing his lips again and whispering "Here, I'll help you." She assisted his hands with her own and finished unbuttoning her shirt before Dark Leonardo pushed the garment off Lindsey, revealing a black tank top underneath.

Lindsey took his hands and placed them on the bottom of her tank top. He slid his hands up under her shirt and pulled it up off her before crooking his head and kissing her stomach gently. Lindsey threw her head back before moving backwards to lay her head on the pillows at the top of the bed, as Dark Leonardo moved to hover over her. He looked down at Lindsey, running his hand down her cheek, before Dark Leonardo laid his face on Lindsey's neck and breathed in her scent while the girl stroked his head with her fingers.

She felt Dark Leonardo begin to kiss at her neck gently, which made Lindsey's body shudder. He closed his lips around Lindsey's neck and began to massage the girl's skin with his tongue and mouth as he heard Lindsey moan out. Dark Leonardo slid his hands down her body and removed her jeans before dropping them off the side of the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked as he ran his hands up her thighs slowly.

Lindsey propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at Dark Leonardo. She reached a hand up and touched his face. "I want this, I want you, I'm not scared," Lindsey replied before placing a kiss on his lips once more.

"Okay," Dark Leonardo muttered before he carefully removed the rest of her undergarments.


End file.
